Over the past number of years, technological advancements in the area of electronic devices have experienced vast growth. An increase in the complexity and operation of the electrical components found in electrical devices combined with a decrease in the amount of space available for such components has resulted in dense clusters of electrical components. In such electrical devices, many electronic components radiate electromagnetic radiation which may cause interference with other electrical devices. This RF interference may detrimentally affect the performance and operation of other electrical devices. As a result, RF shields have been used to prevent such components from causing such interference.
The most common RF shields are comprised of a metal box contoured to fit over a PC board. These shields are then soldered onto the circuit board. Over time, the circuit board may require repair or reworking, however, it is extremely time consuming and difficult to unsolder and remove the RF shield originally in place.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for a low cost RF shield that will prevent electrical components of an electrical device from causing RF interference, yet will also allow fast and simple access to the electrical components covered by the RF shield. Such a shield should be easy to manufacture and be capable of adaptation to a wide array of electrical devices.